Wait It Gets Worse
by poisonanon
Summary: Hazel Archer moves to Springwood, Ohio, and forms a band, Wait it gets Worse. Nobody knows that she murders people at night, except for Freddy Krueger, who unlocks all her secrets and torments her until she agrees to help him.
1. Author's Note

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

To Everyone that has favorited Wait It Gets Worse, I would like to inform you that I am currently re-writing it. I will update the first couple of chapters soon, so thank you for faving it, I appreciate it so much, but I think I could do better with this story. Thanks again and I'll try to get this story up and running again soon.

Questions? Comments? Just review me please.


	2. An Introduction

Prologue: An Introduction

Outside of closed doors of these primped cute house in the small town of Springwood, the sun is setting the sky on fire. The air is chilling, but the sun fights it back with its warmth. Now, on the middle of this street, in a house trimmed with blue, on this house's porch there sit's a young girl on a patio swing. She has straight honey blonde hair and she sits and tries desperately to stay awake. Why she does she do this? We don't know, but maybe across town, where this small city thrives with kids doing crack on corners, where fast food places are noisy, and the shopping centers are beginning to close, across town far away from where this girl sits, sits another young girl, and maybe she knows the answer to the other's dilemma. She sits, her scrawny, but shapely white legs dangling over the ledge outside her apartment door. The girl is mildly pretty. She is long-haired, and it is a shade of light copper, and it came down in defined ringlets. Her eyes are half-closed, but you can see the yellowish-green that peeks out. She sits, and she ponders, trying to figure out where her life went down hill.

--

"Hazel. Hazel? HAZEL!"

"Hmmm, wha?" The girl with copper hair wakes up from her restless sleep. It feels as if she only drifted off for a moment….

"Seriously you little feather head, you need to get up," the woman sighed. She was in her mid-forties with coconut colored skin and silvery short curly hair.

"Are we almost there Gwen?" Hazel rested her head against the cool car window. The rain pitter patted on the fast, busy highway.

"How many times have I asked you to stop calling me that?" the woman, Gwen, frowned.

"Oh...sorry...Mom." Hazel shuddered out, the word foreign and unfamiliar on her tongue.

There was a silence as they both listened to the rain and music playing softly on the radio.

"Go-Uh. Mom?""Yes""Why are we moving again?"

Gwen sighed, shutting her eyes slowly.

"You know I had to get you away from your-"There was a sudden swerve, and tires screeched. The air was forced down the woman's throat.

"GWEN! LOOK OUT!!!" Hazel shrieked.

Hazel's scream was silenced sharply as they hit a car that was spinning out of control.

Gwen's heart accelerated dangerously high. They began to roll and Hazel thought they would never stop.

Hazel began screaming, screaming, screaming, and she feared that too, would never stop.

Eventually, though, all things come to an end.

---

_**~Wait it gets Worse is at it again!~**_

**Wait it gets Worse. The band that has Springwood going around in a punk/rock-indie/emo hybrid phase.**

**The band became popular in the wake of a year ago, after they performed for the first time at their School prom. They have one thing other money making, well-known bands, like Hey Monday or the Offspring, doesn't have. They have no signed contract, they have a tendency to scream random words, and all of the members are underage.**

**On the drums is emo cutie, goggle wearing Jackie 'Duckie' Merdell. When asked why she joined the band, the Japanese heartthrob giggled and replied, "I never had any intention to join. I never even knew how to play the drums!!" Duckie states, "But of course, when Asher has an idea, she usually has to drag all of us into it."**

**Asher Burnett seems to be the group leader, but plays key board in the band. She brings a techno-electronic edge for the beat of their songs. Burnett apparently had the idea of forming a band when she first heard, best friend, Hazel Archer, sing. "Hazel is something," Asher states, "She's like nothing but like everything, not nice, just weird."**

**Hazel Archer, the oldest in the group, is the band's much celebrated lead singer. Some of her greatest songs, such as 'Acid Claws' and 'Love Adventure', are co written by the band's guitarist, Kaden Marcus. Archer is the only one in the group that is parentless. She moved to Springwood with her foster parent, Gwen Sydell last year, but Ms. Sydell met her death in a fatal car accident. When asked how she was coping, Archer shrugged it off, "It's the way things are," and sighed, "And if you're going to go off at how awesome I am, don't bother. The genius behind it all is Kaden. He's your man."**

**Kaden is the only male in this almost girl-band. Sometimes he lead sings, and sometimes he eggs everyone else in the band to join in. "These guys aren't just my coworkers, they're my friends," Marcus states, "And our band is just something we do, like when we dress up as zombies or when we just sit and bitch about government plastic onstage, or when Molly does cartwheels and falls off the platform."**

**Molly Manning is the final member of the band as the base player. Molly is somewhat pushy and aggressive, and the youngest member in the group. Molly tells that she works closely with Kaden and Hazel with their songs. "I provide flow."**

**Wait it gets Worse is only a local band, but already they have songs played all across the country. The band although has never traveled farther then out of state for tours, but we can expect things to change when they graduate!**

…

In other words, they can expect shit. Not one of the members of Wait it gets Worse ever expected to remain a band after graduation. Kaden wanted to create video games, Duckie wanted to be a fashion designer, Asher planned on becoming an artist, Molly aspired to be an actress, and Hazel was working on becoming a novelist.

They met quite on accident actually. Hazel spent most of her time in solitude, not talking to no one and noticing anything. She lived alone, since she was sixteen, nearing seventeen, when Gwen died, and was no longer considered a ward of the state, whatever state she was in at the time.

She met Asher, or Asher met her. Either way works. Asher was a loner, and did almost anything remotely possible to gain attention from a school that treated her as if she had an invisibility cloak on herself 24/7. So she became friends with every new kid that made their way to her school, which is how she gained weird friends like Duckie and Kaden.

How they formed a band was weirder. They were all sitting in Asher's living room and she said, 'Hey, let's form a band.' and that's how the band mess started.

---

The girl that sat on her ledge in front of her apartment, Hazel Archer, grimaced. No, that wasn't how it all started. None of those days weren't how it all started. It was stupid movie night, that one night so many years ago. That one night, that one night ruined it all for her. She was damned that day, Hazel was sure of it. When her stepfather smiled at her for the first time in years and asked her if she wanted to watch a scary movie that night, and she said yes because she was big enough for it. All he wanted was to give her a few sleepless nights, but she got something more, something much worse.

That was the day. That was the day that ended any good thing for her.


	3. I Watched Her Bleed

Chapter 1 I Watched Her Bleed

It was dark that night. So dark. So dark it was too perfect. As if god wanted me to do it, or maybe not god. Maybe someone else.

Hopping the fence had been easy enough. It was getting in, that was the trouble. But it gave you a perfect opportunity to watch what was going on, and in my criminal mind, I could plan it all out. My mother told me I had great imagination.

(so vivid!) she would tell the neighbors.

(she doesn't get it from me, that's for sure.) she would tell my elementary school teachers, with their absurd rules, beehive hair, and their fuckin stink perfume that smelled like ham and vomit.

(wonderful imagination!)……

I could see it perfectly in my head. Sarai Montgomery, with her perfect blonde hair and her perfect make-up. Her perfect family with an adorable younger sister. No doubt she would be in her beautiful room, sprawled out like a Greek goddess, bitching about anything in her life that wouldn't go her way. Bitching about her perfect life. Striving to kick anyone down so she boost her own pathetic self-esteem, the shit.

I could see it, Sarai, in a thin blue nightgown, so you can see she wore no bra, in her bathroom. Her brilliant, ice blue eyes are slighted, snarling at the mirror in an ugly manner. Probably going to bitch that she had one small pore on her nose. The windows are open, so its rather chilly. Her sister runs in the room, in pink pajamas, marveling at her pretty sister. No parents home. Probably getting wasted at a high-class rich people party with the rest of their tennis club buddies, her father red-eyed, and her mother already past out in the back of their fancy BMW.

I can see it all, everything opens up when I'm in this state of mind. Nothing can hide from me. I can see life as it is, undiluted, uncensored, and, just the way it is.

Sarai turns, scared from some reason. Understandable, she's home alone with her bratty sister, one layer of clothing away from being naked, beautiful and icy, her flimsy arms unthreatening, and no buffed up boyfriend to protect her. Perfect.

She gets annoyed with her sister. Addie, that was her name, with skin like cream and just as soft, can only utter one word: Ribbit. I can imagine Sarai getting annoyed with that after awhile.

What I wouldn't give to have a sibling like Addie. So she leaves her sister alone, uncaring, and she lies on her perfectly furnished, warm bed, trying to fall asleep, but is too scared to, for some reason. I can see myself nimbly climbing in threw an unguarded window. It's easy. Just hands on the sill and nimbly going over. Undetected by the younger sister. I stand in the door frame of her room, of Sarai's room. She is not even truly asleep yet.

She wakes up, and in that shrilly voice of hers, I can hear her words. Her usually pretty face twisted into an ugly mask of fury. This is what Sarai can say…..

"Addie if that's you I'm going to kick your mother fu-"

She clicks her lamp on, and she see's me.

A skinny, lanky tall figure. A green striped jacket with the hood pulled over my head. The shadow covers my face, and you can't make my face out. Brown bangs cover my eyes, a glint on my right hand.

"Wh-Who are you?" Sarai asked shakily, "Wha-What are you-"

Oh, she's scared _now._ Fear dances across those blue eyes. Oh yes, she should be afraid.

I can hiss something at her, not that it will make much difference. But I like talking, it breaks the tension.

"Do I _LOOK_ like your sister, you stupid bitch?" she bites her lip, like I want an answer, "Are you too STUPID to tell the difference, bitch, or are you too preoccupied with Mt. Rushmore, growing on your face?" She gasped and I knew I struck a nerve. Oh happy day. I tilt my head to the side.

"Get the FUCK out of my room Beyotch-!" she tried to utter, but she would only get as far as fuck, before I showed her my little surprise on my right hand.

It's a glove, an old, workers glove, with blades for fingers. I was a fan of those movies, ever since my step daddy acted nice to me for the first time in my pathetic life. But this isn't about that night.

I can imagine it all, Sarai's blood spewing out of her sweet neck, after I shoved those razors into her stupid mouth. She would gurgle, her last sound, and those precious icy blue eyes would never be seen again after they roll into the back of her head. Her perfect body would start to convulse, and I knew she wasn't dead yet. She was going into shock. I snapped my hand back, breaking her pretty neck in the process. I would sit awhile, and watch that blood come gurgling out of her awful mouth like a fucking fountain.

I would walk out of that room, and little Addie would look up at me in wonder, not knowing what was going on, and I would pat her on the head, because that was all the comforting she would ever get from me, a stranger. And she would utter the only word she knows how to say.

And as soon as I had imagined this, it is done.

--

The sun shined down on the unlucky children down below on earth. Two of them were lying on a yellow school bench table, trying to ignore the heat. All the good spots were already taken, and though they usually got good treatment, no one was giving up their spot to the band members of Wait it gets Worse, because today was just too fucking hot, and they had to make due.

Kaden and Asher lay side by side together, ignoring their food. Duckie and Molly approached them, and began eating around their sweaty bodies.

"Food?" Duckie asked, eyeing the forgotten apples and slices of pizza.

"Too hot to eat." Kaden mumbled.

"Too hot to do anything," Asher second, in a monotone voice.

"Well, no shit Sherlock," Molly laughed.

"Hey, don't taunt me and my investigating ways."

Duckie patted Asher's left combat boot, "Aww, don't mind her. She's just jealous because you're a ninja."

"And I have mad skills?"

"Exactly."

Kaden rolled over on his side, "Crucified Christ, I feel like that maniac they roasted in the eighties."

"Shut up about that, _just_ because Hazel is a fan doesn't make it okay." Molly snapped.

Duckie glared at Molly, which was an odd thing for Duckie to do, considering the only thing she glared at was ice skates and that concerned an accident in the eighth grade.

"Oh Mol, It's not as if anyone here doesn't fucking _KNOW_ about it anyway. That secret got out four years ago."

"Where's Hazel, anyway?" Kaden glanced around, "I haven't seen her since last night."

"YOOOW, what happened last night, huh?" Molly teased.

Kaden leaned over, "We made sweet bastard love children on her couch and ate hot pockets. It was delicious."

"The hot pockets or Hazel?"

"It's a close one, the hot pockets had pepperonis stuffed in them."

"Hey, does that mean you're cheating on me?" Asher smacked Kaden's back.

"I cheated on you a long time ago with the entire cheerleading squad. They just can't resist my charms."

"Yeah, what you do?" Molly snickered, "Put on a Michael Meyers mask and jump out of the bushes?"

Kaden's eyes widened comically, "Oh my god that's exactly what I did!"

"That's how he asked me to the dance," Asher smiled, "Except it wasn't a Michael Meyers mask, it was a gorilla suit,"

"And I jumped on top of her from the lockers."

"And then Hazel came and shoved you off the table you're lying on?" Hazel appeared, the skin around her eyes black.

"Wow, girl, anymore all-nighters and you can pass off as that raccoon that eats out of my trashcan." Kaden said in astonishment.

"You say the nicest things, but I couldn't help it," Hazel smirked.

Asher placed her fingers gently under Hazel's chin and tilted her face, "Sweet, if you don't get some sleep, I'm going to beat the crap out of you with a chainsaw made out of hammers so you can slip into a coma so you can have a decent night's rest."

"Awww, I'll sleep tonight, just for you." Hazel drawled in false sympathy.

"Appreciate it hon," Asher smiled.

Then Duckie began talking and the group was forced to attend conversations, that were pointless, and stupid but were fun to bitch about. Like what would happen if the principal was a vampire and what was REALLY in the mystery meat.

Then a creepily cheery jingle interrupted a topic about bees and why was it funny when someone was killed by them, and Molly took out her flashy cell phone and peered at the secrets of the universe, more commonly known as a text message.

"OMG!" She shrieked, and the group stared at her in annoyance.

"Molly, what have I told you about talking in cyber speak in the real world?" Kaden asked in a bored tone.

"You told me that I deserve what ever comes to me, but that's not important right now." Molly hissed, gazing at her cell phone as if she had died and gone to heaven.

"More important than preventing the downfall of society?" Asher said in fake shock, "Okay, I'll bite. What does your horoscope say today?"

"Not my horoscope. Amy Kursten just texted me saying that Queenie Sarai Montgomery _SNUFFED _it last night."

"What?" Duckie gapped from her tomato sandwich.

"No way. I don't have that kind of luck." Asher insisted.

"A living nightmare can't die. That's not the way society works." Hazel seconded.

"Well, she did. Ricky Splandler was ditching today and he walked by her house. The ambulance was a carrying a body bag to the van. And you know that stupid charm bracelet she always wears? Well, the arm was-!"

"They give too many characters for text messages," Kaden whispered to Asher, interrupting Molly in mid-rant.

She stuck her tongue out, "Well, believe what you want, but this just proves that there _is _such a thing as justice in the world."

"Ah, the American dream lives on," Hazel smirked.

And so go on the lives of normal teenagers…..


End file.
